Wrongly Judged
by twilightsaga7
Summary: Nessie was adopted at a very young age. Fifteen years later she gets raped and pregnant. When the Cullens are back in Forks she is wrongly judged. What will happen when she finds out the truth about her past? What happens when the Volturi are back? Will this bring them apart or will it seperate them more? MUST READ TO FIND OUT!


**Hello Charantellers! SO New story for you guys I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Nessie PoV

I woke up around six thirty, I barely had time to get ready.

I went to the bathroom and got ready to take a shower.

While I waited to the water to get warm enough, I started to take my clothes of.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my stomach. I wanted to see if my stomach was starting to grow. I was two months pregnant.

My name is Renesmee Davis. I am fifteen years old and instead of getting ready for a sweet sixteen birthday party I am full of worries of what's going to happen with me and my baby when my parents find out i'm pregnant.

I got into the shower and remembered the day my life changed forever.

Two months ago I was walking home from, Annabelle's house, she was my best friend, around eight o'clock in the night.

It was a dark and cold night. I would have asked my parents to come and pick me up, but they were too busy with work or any other thing that wasn't being with me or my baby brother Jason.

I was two blocks away from my house. I decided to take a shortcut through the park, little did I know that it would be the worst mistake in my whole life.

I was walking in the park when I saw some gang members. They would look at me with very uncomfortable looks.

I decide to walk faster. I turned around and saw that they were following me. I got scared so I started to run.

Then I felt that I crashed into something. It was one of them.

I looked behind me and saw that there were others too.

They kept coming closer and closer to me. I was surrounded.

Finally one decided to speak.

"Look what we got here." He said.

"A cold lonely, and pretty girl." The other one said.

"Well I think that we can help her get warm maybe even a bit too hot." The first one said.

"No! No! Please don't hurt me." I said.

They got me and started taking me towards the bushes.

I tried to kick and scream, but one of them had covered my mouth.

They started to take my clothes of.

Finally they took my underwear of.

One of them got over me and started to kiss me all over.

I kept on crying.

Finally one of them entered me.

I yelled in pain, as he ribbed through my virginity. They told me to shut up.

I washed my body as I remembered how each of them entered me.

When they were all done, they took my underwear as a reminder of my rape. They left me there crying, with blood.

I slowly got dressed, got my backpack, and started to walk to my house.

When I got there my parents got mad at me for coming very late from Annabelle's house.

They punished me because I couldn't be tired for tomorrow because we had a very important dinner with Aaron's family.

Aaron was my mom's 'best friend's ' son. My boyfriend.

My mother wanted me to marry him. She thought that it would duplicate our fortune.

She would constantly remind me that I had to get married with Aaron.

Two weeks after the rape I talked with Annabelle about this. She convinced me to try a pregnancy test at home.

I agreed and decided to take the test. It turned out Positive.

It didn't matter to me if my baby was the result of my rape, he was innocent. I still loved him. I was sure it was a boy.

I finished washing my hair, and got out of the shower.

I slowly brushed my teeth.

Then I got dressed, got my S6, got my backpack and got out of the house.

I checked my phone and saw that it was 7:40.

I knew I would get late to school, so I decided to walk faster.

I heard a honk. I turned around and saw that it was Aaron.

"Babe! Come over here! I'll give you a ride." He said.

I would rather walk to school, but I was going to get late so I decided to let him give me a ride.

When I got on the car he kissed me then kissed my neck.

"Aaron please stop." I said.

"No c'mon babe we both want this." He said. "We have waited so much since the last time. C'mon lets skip school and go to my house."

"No Aaron we need to get to school. C'mon let's go, or I'll go walking by myself." I said.

"Fine then, will save this for later." He said.

On the way to school I thought about what I would do with my baby and my future with Aaron, which I was not happy about.

* * *

 **So A lot of Drama.**

 **It was really hard to write this chapter because I never really have written anything about people havin , but this was way past that. It was really strong. If you are wondering where I got this idea from then I got it from this author but I did a lot of twists to it. So not copying.**

 **Also one more thing! I will not update to this story until I get more followers and people to favorite me and I get to chapter 50 of both of my other stories.**

 **I just wanted to post this story because I don't want any one to steal my idea AGAIN!**

 **the author didn't like copy my idea litteraly she probably didn't even know I had the same idea, but I thought about that idea before she posted it, but i did not post it before because I did't have a computer back then so... yeah.**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 **And if you are a galaxy S6 fan, or have it tell me in the review section!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
